


Night

by neonlights529



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonlights529/pseuds/neonlights529
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon just wants to sleep and snuggles into Seungcheol’s broad chest. But Seungcheol says otherwise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night

 

Choi Seungcheol is unaware of how good he smells. Seungcheol smells like sandalwoods with cinnamon; musky and manly. Jihoon likes how his man smells; he could live with that odour forever and he doubts that he will come to hate the scent in the future. It’s so addicting and he can never get enough of it.

Jihoon snuggles into the broad chest, inhaling the scent he is addicted to and sighs. He could hear the man chuckle lightly before he feels kiss on his forehead as Jihoon is pulled closer towards the love of his life. Their legs are tangled, leaving no space between them. The warm, soft pillow (a.k.a Seungcheol’s arm) and the thick comforter around them, makes Jihoon feel so sleepy.

 “Jihoonie.” The man says in whiny voice, causing Jihoon to open his eyes. “I need to finish my report tonight. Sleep without me, okay?”

Jihoon groans, grasping Seungcheol’s tee and tugs at it hard. “Stay.”

Seungcheol laughs, ruffling Jihoon’s blond locks. He stands up but the blonde is still desperately pulling on his tee.

“Come on, Ji. Don’t make it hard for me.” He whines when the blonde seems determined to make him fall back onto the bed and continue their cuddling sessions.

 Scoffing, Jihoon let go of Seungcheol’s tee, snuggling into the comfy mattress. “Then, don’t sleep on the bed tonight.”He mumbles, turning to other side of the bed.

 “Cute.” Seungcheol coos. He settles himself on the arm chair and switches his laptop on.

 He feels exhausted already at the idea of working and cuddles with Jihoon sounds really attempting. But the workload he is bearing on his shoulders make him brush the idea out of his mind. Seungcheol loves his work. He really does. It is his dream since he was young to become an architect. Architecture is his passion, part of him that kept him alive (Jihoon as well). But he hates his boss. The old man with his bald head, who keeps shoving work onto him, scolding him in front of his other coworkers. As one of top architect in the company, it hurts his pride. He has thinking about working at another company even though that meant he would not able to handle a big project by himself but Jihoon wouldn’t let him.

 “Don’t let his scolding bring you down. Try your best to show that you are improving and get better day by day. Show that old man you can do it,”

 And those words, are exactly, what he holds onto. He’s glad that Jihoon was a psychology and philosophy student back in college. Jihoon knows how to make him feel at home and make him relax (even though he sometimes needs to turn the suggestion down because he really needs to finish his work or he will be fired).

“Cheol...” He feels something poking his shoulder. Looking over his shoulder, he sees Jihoon staring at him with intense glare but then he suddenly yawns. Seungcheol couldn’t help but soften a bit at the endearing sight.

Screw work, his prince needs him more.

He stands up, encircling the blonde’s wrist and drags him to bed. Sitting on the bed, he pulls Jihoon onto his laps, resting his back against the headboard. Jihoon hisses but Seungcheol knows better. He places his hands on the blonde hips and massages it. He smiles when Jihoon only sighs and leans forward so he can rest his face into crock of Seungcheol’s neck.

“One of my clients makes me want to throw books at her.”

Seungcheol chuckles but keeps his mouth shut, waiting for Jihoon to speak more. “I don’t know why I took this job when I can write a book or novel.”

“Because you don’t want to stare at your laptop screen until you go blind.” Seungcheol says and pecks the latter’s cheek.

Jihoon groans but eventually nods his head. “Electronic devices emit radiation. That is not good for your health.”

“Not good for our health. But, sex is good for our health, right?”

“Pervert.”

Seungcheol laughs, wrapping his arms around Jihoon. “But you like it.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Then, you mean you just”

“Shut up, Seungcheol and let's just sleep.” Jihoon says, as he angrily scoffs and rolls to his side. Seungcheol copies Jihoon, rolling to his side and locking their eyes. He reaches out his hand, brushing the overly long fringe out of his vision and tucks it in behind his ears. And Jihoon hates himself right now for leaning into the touch. But he snuggles closer to Seungcheol’s broad chest and inhales the masculine scent once again.

Jihoon doesn’t mind if he needs to face that stupid client of his again, if it mean Seungcheol will do anything just to make sure he can have a good night’s rest.

“Night, Cheol.”

“Night, my princess.”

And Jihoon groans. Seungcheol is always cheesy, when it comes to sleeping. As much, as he loves his boyfriend, ending the night on a cheesy note was going to have him laying awake til late. Well so much, for an early night. But, he smiles arms around Seungcheol’s waist, if Seungcheol was going to be cheesy, and he gets to fall asleep in his safe secure haven, like this. Really, who was he to complain?

He softly wriggles up, to place a kiss on the taller’s temple before, squeaking a small, “Give me some bread, with your cheese, next time,”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. First at all, I just want to say that I'm cringe so hard while write this. Seconds, thanks to my roll, Abi for beta-ing this cringe-worth drabble of mine. And lastly, I hope you guys enjoy this quick drabble....


End file.
